William Dent
Fictional Biography William al Ghul 1891-1970 William Dent is a master of deception and misdirection. On official records, he is the child of Christopher and Lucy Dent, a suburban couple of Scottish descent who lived in the Narrows. That's the lie that William Dent wants you to believe. The truth is he is the product of a pairing between a handsome Scottish radical philosopher and aspiring revolutionary from the Scottish Enlightenment movement named Lester Dent and Nyssa al Ghul who was romancing Lester. Ra's al Ghul, Nyssa's father, learned of the affair and had Lester locked in a dungeon for almost two decades before releasing Lester, offering him a chance at a pardon if he could defeat a champion of Ra's al Ghul's choosing. Lester accepted, but as his arms had grown too weak to lift a sword, he chose a duel with bows. Ra's then called forth his champion, a boy who was not yet a man. The boy was William, having just completed his training and ready for his trial of admittance into the Safinat Dakhma. Lester wished to be known he objected to Ra's al Ghul's use of a child but when Ra's al Ghul told Gaspar that he faced Ra's al Ghul's own blood, Lester agreed to go through with the duel. William then made his father disappear and was known as the Conjurer. Though Ra's objected to William using deceptions and misdirection in his kills, not finding much honorable about his grandson's tactics, Ra's al Ghul did come to appreciate Malcolm's sheer cunning. William was the favored heir to the Demon's Head in just twenty years' time and was bestowed the honor of being given access to the Lazarus Pits. But in 1891, William was put in a difficult position. Several years prior to this, Nyssa had intentionally had her servants drown her in the waters of the Lazarus Pits. When she was revived, Nyssa swore she’d been subject to a potent vision of the future. Though Ra’s al Ghul dismissed her claims, Nyssa became obsessed with attempts to repeat this experience despite Ra's al Ghul's strict forbidding of it and having executed any servant that agreed to aid Nyssa in any sort of attempt. Desperate, Nyssa asked the impossible of her son who had a reputation of performing the impossible. When Ra's al Ghul had the barricaded door to the Lazarus Chamber smashed open, he found the still damp Nyssa al Ghul with a head of all white hair and William at her side crying. As Ra's closed in he saw that Nyssa was completely catatonic. Furious, Ra's exiled William on the spot. William Dent 1970-present Years later, William Dent married a woman named Jessica Dent and they had two sons named Harvey and Murray. Murray Dent was Harvey's older brother. The two brothers had a tense relationship and Murray proved to be a temperamentally difficult child whose constantly misbehavior got Harvey in troubles. When Murray dared his brother to play with matches, the fire got out of control. Harvey couln't put the fire out, got scared and went into shock. Murray died as a result of the arson blaming his younger brother. This tragedy destroyed the Dent family. Harvey's mother commited suicide and his father threw himself in his work, ignoring and blaming Harvey for Murray's death. It is suggested that Murray's death was the moment when Harvey's second personanility was born, taking the personality of his brother in order to torment him and punish him for his cowardice. William became the founder and CEO of Dent Industries. During this time, William had been setting up setting up shell companies for many of Rupert Thorne's lieutenants to launder money. Chucke Sol,Sal Valestra, and Buzz Bronski were becoming rich, but began to fear it was only a matter of time before their boss would learn of the wealth they were keeping from him and decided to kill William Dent. William survived a failed assassination attempt due to his League of Assassins training. In retaliation, Dent drained the mobsters' accounts and fled to Moscow, Russia, where he begged his aunt Talia al Ghul to train him. Talia, who had a fondness for Nyssa, accepted him into her cult. William willingly left Harvey in Gotham, knowing he'd be a target for the mobsters. Seeing that William didn't care one bit about his son, the mobsters chose to leave him alone and Harvey was cared for by the family butler Max. Later, Dent returned as the archer Prometheus to get revenge on Sol, Valestra, and Bronski. Eventually, Harvey found out about his father's crimes and decided to become a district attorney to fight people like him. Skills * Peak Conditioning * Archery * Martial Arts * Stick Fighting * Fencing * Thrown Weapons * Marksmanship * Cunning * Manipulator * Occult Knowledge * Indomitable Will * Stealth * 'Business Resources ' In Other Media Batman Returns (1992) He is still in Nanda Parbat but makes a power grab for the Gotham criminal underworld by handing to Oswald Cobblepot evidence against Gillian B. Loeb, a robber baron. Dent is somewhat disappointed when Loeb is able to escape from Cobblepot's control but is later grateful for his death. Category:Dr.Knocker's Work Category:How I Became Batman Villains